


the Intagibility of NeverEndings

by RuffledCrow



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost Kinda Smut, Angst, Breakups, Emotional Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffledCrow/pseuds/RuffledCrow
Summary: Keith laughs at himself, now. Shiro almost doubtlessly sees him as some quick satisfaction, comfort (Shiro’s not like that) and here he is, all broken up over something as about intangible as the sound of silent screams and desert winds. It’s nothing, and nobody really cares about it, unless you have too much time and a penchant for self-loathing.Keith just so happens to have both, and doesn’t really care.





	the Intagibility of NeverEndings

Shiro isn’t someone Keith should be bothering with.

The realization had come with the passing of _Cadet _to _Paladin, friend _to..._something or other, _and like the aforementioned title, it hadn’t seemed to make a difference. Nothing really did, though, and Keith is nothing if not a realist. 

_ Well, until it comes to Shiro.  _

Shiro is your friend, nothing more;  _ I want to date him. _

You can’t have anything with him, he doesn’t want it;  _ I don’t care. _

It doesn’t matter if he cares about you, he won’t think it’s okay;  _ I think it’s okay, I want it. _

You don’t love him; 

_ I love him. _

Keith laughs at himself, now. Shiro almost doubtlessly sees him as some quick satisfaction, comfort ( _ Shiro’s not like that)  _ and here he is, all broken up over something as about intangible as the sound of silent screams and desert winds. It’s nothing, and nobody really cares about it, unless you have too much time and a penchant for self-loathing.

Keith just so happens to have both, _ and doesn’t really care. _

God, he’s  **fucked. **

Now, though, Shiro pulls him closer, and it would be sweet if his damn tongue wasn’t in Keith’s mouth. 

Hands, one metal and one flesh-and-bone, skate down Keith’s bare back, causing him to shiver as they go, so  **infuriatingly ** gentle. 

‘’Mngh,  _ fuck,  _ Keith, you’re beautiful,’’ It’s whispered in the barely-space between them, and Keith relaxes the death grip he has on Shiro’s shoulders. ‘’Did you know that?”

_ No, but then again, he has nothing to compare this to. _

‘’Shut up and fucking  **kiss me** .’’ 

Shiro does, and they only break away for Keith to tug Shiro’s shirt off, hands coming to rest on the nape of Shiro’s neck. The other man’s hands begin to drift lower and lower, and Keith is sinking with them. Hands come to rest on belt-buckles simultaneously. 

They skip the niceties, then, and the ever-present blue glow of the castle is what Keith ends up facing, staring at Shiro’s ceiling. The latter is kissing down Keith’s stomach, hands spreading his thighs apart, and a burning wave of  _ want  _ and  _ wrong  _ surge through Keith at once. He doesn’t know which to dwell on. 

‘’Keith?”  _ It sounds so fucking good when he says it.  _

‘’Mnm?”

‘’You with me?” 

Really, he’s not, never has been, but it’s irrelevant to the situation, so Keith nods, biting his lip to emphasize how  **fucking fine ** he is with this. Shiro buys into it, maybe because he just doesn’t care that much, or maybe because he just wants this, and Keith jolts as something wet and warm meets bare skin. 

‘’ _ Fuck!” _

_ _

Shiro hums against him, human fingers coming up to spread him open. Keith whines and bucks his hips up at the stretch, and Shiro merely pushes them back down with his prosthetic hand. He hands tangle in soft white, and he moans.

By the simple laws of the universe, this shouldn’t be happening, and Keith shouldn’t have let it. Of course, Keith lives by the motto, ‘’ _ fuck the damn universe,’’  _ but it’s something he’s privately adopted, and he knows that the universe doesn’t really care what he thinks, and  **this all is ** ** _so going to come back _ ** **and fuck him up.**

_ Eh. _

Keith’s about a horsehair away when Shiro pulls back, and he can’t help the roll of his hips or the embarrassingly desperate whine. Shiro hums. 

‘’Shh, baby. Still want me to fuck you?’’ It takes a solid second for the words to process, wherein Shiro stares at Keith expectantly, and Keith throws his head back against the pillow for the dozenth time that night.

‘’ _ Yes!’’ _ It’s exasperated, and Shiro huffs a laugh. Keith shuts his eyes.

-

‘’ _ No!’’ _

It’s born out of anger, frustration, and a dozen other emotions Keith doesn’t want to name. 

This, everything,  _ everything he had,  _ is so intangible, and it’s  _ awful.  _

This wasn’t ever  _ anything.  _

Keith’s only has half the presence to be embarrassed when tears slip down his face, unbidden, unwanted. But not surprising.

He thinks the worst thing about it is the fact that he’s just screaming to himself, tearing into the training dummy with something that shouldn’t be there. It’s all so far away, and too close, and he  _ doesn’t want it.  _

Everything he has,  _ had  _ with Shiro was far,  _ far  _ from neverending; he knew as much from the beginning. But to be tripped, ripped away at the last  _ possible second _ _ — _

**God, Keith would give anything to not have this.**

He screams and screams and screams; he feels like he’s fucking floating. There’s not an end to the adrenaline in sight, and normally, Shiro would be here, telling him to stop  _ before he hurts himself— _

**But Shiro’s just as intangible as the rest of his fucking life. **

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and likes are always appreciated!  
So, I was super out of practice with writing smut, and while there's not much in here, I figured that I should just dip my toes in. At, like, three AM, cause I've had this sitting in my drafts for a while. Anyway, go check out my Tumblr, @ruffledcrow.


End file.
